As fingerprint recognition technology becomes increasingly mature, its application grows widespread. In display screens of some consumer electronic products (such as a mobile phone, a PDA and the like), it is started to introduce a fingerprint recognition function. In the prior art, in general, a display screen having a function of fingerprint recognition is formed by directly attaching a layer of panel or film that comprises fingerprint recognition circuit to the display panel. However, such design may on one hand render an increase of thickness of the display screen, and on the other hand needs an independent process to manufacture a corresponding fingerprint recognition panel or film layer.